This invention relates to brush seals. Specifically, this invention relates to cooling arrangements for brush seals.
New gas turbine engine designs typically increase efficiency by operating at higher temperatures. These higher operating temperatures affect, among other components, the brush seals used in these designs. As the operating temperatures increase, these higher operating temperatures may approach, or even surpass, the recommended temperature limits for the materials comprising the brush seal.
A related concern in brush seal design is the temperature of bristle tips. As the land surface of the runner rotates against the brush seal bristles, the friction therebetween creates heat. Excessive temperatures at the bristle tips caused by this friction can deteriorate the bristle tips and the land surface. Excessive bristle tip temperatures can also cause duck-footing or smearing of the bristles. Finally, excessive bristle tip temperatures can cause the bristles to fuse to the runner. These conditions can rapidly decrease the performance of the brush seal.